Tagiru Chikara
is an insert song performed by . This song was particularly used as background music for battles that Tagiru Akashi fought in. Song Information Lyrics Japanese= 火花散らして　デッドヒート 気は抜けないぜ　DANGER ZONE 燃える闘志　熱く響きあってるんだ 気分最強スーパースター ギリギリ攻める　HUNTING TIME 行くぜ!　オレの挑戦がはじまる 狙いを定めるのさ はなて今　情熱で溶けちゃいそうな あふれるオレのパワー タギルチカラ!　止められない 無限のエナジー　渦巻くよ 今世界は　オレを待ってる ヒートアップ急上昇　突きぬけろ 全てを賭けて　挑むバトル 一つになれ　HEART & HEART チョットつまづいたって ヘコたれんな　ココから 「一発逆転!」 それが　合言葉なんだ カッコつけて　転んでも 笑い合える仲間が いればできる 前だけ向いて　さぁダッシュ！ 時間の壁を超えて 繋がった　このキズナ 見えないシンパシー 全てを変えるパワー タギル血潮　高鳴る胸 キラめく閃光　引き裂くよ この宇宙の　ド真ん中で HOLD UP!　拳を振り上げろ 暗闇の中　希望求め 一つになれ　BURNING HEART 真っ直ぐに届け　未来のメッセージ 光射す場所を　探してるんだ 夢追いかけて　自由に飛べるまで… タギルチカラ！止められない 無限のエナジー　渦巻くよ 今世界は　オレを待ってる ヒートアップ急上昇　突き抜けろ この宇宙のド真ん中で HOLD UP!　振り上げろ 今世界はオレを待ってる ヒートアップ　突き抜けろ 全てを賭けて　挑むバトル 一つになれ　HEART & HEART |-| Romanized= hibana chirashite DEDDO HIITO ki wa nukenai ze DANGER ZONE moeru toushi atsuku hibiki atterun da kibun saikyou SUPAASUTAA giri giri semeru HUNTING TIME ikuze! ore no chousen ga hajimaru nerai wo sadameru no sa hanate ima jounetsu de tokechai sou na afureru ore no PAWAA TAGIRU CHIKARA! tomerarenai mugen no ENAJII uzumaku yo ima sekai wa ore wo matteru HIITO APPU kyuujoushou tsuki nukero subete wo kakete idomu BATORU hitotsu ni nare HEART & HEART chotto tsumazuitatte hekotaren na koko kara "ippatsu gyakuten!" sore ga aikotoba nanda kakko tsukete korondemo warai aeru nakama ga ireba dekiru mae dake muite saa DASSHU! jikan no kabe wo koete tsunagatta kono kizuna mienai SHINPASHII subete wo kaeru PAWAA TAGIRU chishio takanaru mune kirameku senkou hiki saku yo kono uchuu no domannaka de HOLD UP! kobushi wo furi agero kurayami no naka kibou motome hitotsu ni nare BURNING HEART massugu ni todoke mirai no MESSEEJI hikari sasu basho wo sagashiterun da yume oikakete jiyuu ni toberu made… TAGIRU CHIKARA! tomerarenai mugen no ENAJII uzumaku yo ima sekai wa ore wo matteru HIITO APPU kyuujoushou tsuki nukero kono uchuu no domannaka de HOLD UP! furi agero ima sekai wa ore wo matteru HIITO APPU tsuki nukero subete wo kakete idomu BATORU hitotsu ni nare HEART & HEART |-| English= Send your sparks fly! It's a Dead Heat! Don't let your guard down, It's a Danger Zone! Burn up! (Burn up!) Your spirits! (Your spirits!) Hotter! (Hotter!) It'll shout out loud! You're feeling like a best Superstar! Let's settle it in a dash! Like a Hunting Time! Let's go! (Let's go!) Because my, (Because my,) My challenge is just getting started! Just select which target you aim Then unleash it now! With your passion! That can surely melts in It's overflowing! My Power! Boiling Power! It's unstoppable! Let your infinite Energy circulates within! Now, that the world is waiting for me Heat Up! Full throttle, dash forward! Give everything you've got and challenge the Battles! Until it becomes one, HEART & HEART Just because you stumbled a little bit, Don't fret, From here on, "One-shot!" ("One-shot!") "Overturn!" ("Overturn!") That's what the, (That's what the,) Words of wisdom is! Even if you're running in circles like that, As long as you have friends who laugh along with you, Do you have? (Do you have?) Then, you can! (Then, you can!) Just keep the eyes straight and Dash! Going beyond the walls of time It connects us With this bond Like an unseen Sympathy That can change everything with this Power! Boiling blood circulates within your chest Let your sparkling glint spread through! In this very middle of the universe HOLD UP! Raise your fists up high! Among the darkness, fulfilling our hopes Until it becomes one, BURNING HEART Send it directly! The future's Message! Until you find a place where the light shines through! Chase after your dreams! Until you freely fly high! Oh... (Boiling...) Boiling Power! It's unstoppable! Let your infinite Energy circulates within! Now, that the world is waiting for me Heat Up! Full throttle, dash forward! In this very middle of the universe HOLD UP! Raise up high! Now, that the world is waiting for me Heat Up! Dash forward! Give everything you've got and challenge the Battles! Until it becomes one, HEART & HEART Category:Fusion Music